


【带迪】虹. 消える蜃気楼

by qinlish1



Category: Deidara - Fandom, Naruto, Obito - Fandom, obidei - Fandom, tobidei - Fandom, トビデイ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinlish1/pseuds/qinlish1
Relationships: Deidara/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	【带迪】虹. 消える蜃気楼

迪达拉以为自己才是掌控主权的人，然而事实并没有如此，扮演着阿飞身份的带土只是在参加这一有趣的演出——笨拙傻气的后辈。  
只是年轻气盛的忍者眼中除了追求极致的艺术成就就是必须打败的对手，从未仔细分析过他们的从属关系。  
  
一、雨中的二人  
将自己改造成半个傀儡的男人比活着时要来的温柔，柔软细致的红色发丝散落在额角，以往单调贫乏的脸上终于在梦里变得鲜活。  
由关节连接的手掌执起一缕金发。  
“它摸起来什么感觉？”  
迪达拉也抓起自己的头发，指腹细细碾过。  
“很柔软，很光滑，就像你的查克拉丝。”  
“我也闻不到呢。”  
迪达拉把发丝凑到自己鼻尖。  
“是金盏菊的香味。”  
蝎伸出手似乎想要抚摸他的脸颊，迪达拉凑过去。蝎的手指像起穿过空气一般穿过他的脸。  
迪达拉惊醒，瞳孔紧缩。  
此时他正与阿飞露宿在一处山洞里，任务完成后他们找到这一处临时休憩的地方，入睡前点亮的火堆还未熄灭，把漆黑的山洞照得昏黄。他转头看向阿飞，隔着面具也看不出对方是醒着还是已经睡了。久久凝望，不知是看着阿飞本人还是已经穿过这具躯体达到另一个未知世界。  
“噼啪”，燃烧的木头发出的爆裂声响召回了迪达拉的魂魄，他起身拍了拍沾上泥土的风衣，连日任务积攒的疲惫已从身上褪去，充沛的查克拉盈满身躯。他独自走出洞外，冷夜里的狂风吹得衣摆猎猎作响，原本藏在风衣下面的长发被吹散开来，他捉住一缕自己的长发，又放在鼻尖嗅闻，可能风和汗水早就让原本的气味消散无踪，他努力在脑子里构造金盏菊的模样和香气，却什么都没闻到。  
迪达拉找到一块还算平整的石头上坐下，眼睛里是被狂风吹得摇曳的树枝和暗沉的天际，不甚明亮的星河坠着一牙盈缺的月。迪达拉在刃具包里摸了摸，里面除了起爆黏土也没别的东西，他不知道自己想从那里面找出什么，最后只得抽出空落落的手。  
宽大衣袍上不知何时粘上几根发丝，红艳艳的，不晓得是那一尾人柱力的还是蝎的。迪达拉两指捻起发丝举至眼前，何其渺小又不起眼。  
崇尚艺术为永恒的人终究没能获得永恒。  
他把那发丝混入起爆黏土里做成一件艺术品。  
艺术品起名为——蝎。  
【蝎】被掷向月亮。  
结印。  
“喝！”  
  
“前辈想过为蝎报仇吗？”  
回程的路上阿飞突然没头没脑地问他。  
“为什么要给蝎老大报仇？嗯？”  
“我以为你们感情很好呢，前辈好无情。”  
迪达拉走在前面，好像没听到这句评价，又好像只是跟平常那样无视阿飞，他保持着与先前一致的步调，蓝眼睛直视前方。他们回城的这条路在一片森林里，四周是粗壮而高耸入云的树木，枝繁叶茂的树干几乎遮蔽住全部的苍穹，只从层叠碧绿的缝隙间透出一缕缕稀薄的阳光。  
他们前行良久才走出那片遮天蔽日的森林，面前是开阔的平原，先前被绿荫遮蔽的太阳终于毫无保留地照耀着这片大地。  
迪达拉回首被他们丢在背后的那一片深绿，缓缓开口回答阿飞之前的问题：“人生是向前进着的。逝去的人被迫滞留原地，只有那些迷茫且懦弱的人才会心甘情愿地被仇恨俘虏一同留下。这种事不符合我的美学，我的艺术是追求瞬间的美，如果为艺术献身我还会考虑考虑。嗯。”  
在那茂密丛林的路上，迪达拉回想着那些相对平静的时光。蝎是个没什么耐心的人，似乎他总被什么无形的东西追赶着，而他又催促着迪达拉，他嫌弃迪达拉长得太慢、速度太慢、行动太慢、吃东西太慢……嫌弃他是一无是处的小鬼。但迪达拉遇见生命危险，蝎一定会赶来，不然他也不会在这暗藏危机的晓组织里活到19岁。那些没有用语言表达的温柔藏在不耐的话语里，藏在催促里，藏在无声的保护里，以及每年从蝎那儿得到的傀儡人偶里。  
他喜欢着这样的蝎。  
但是人生是前进着的，蝎的人生已经在那一瞬间永恒的停止，就算迪达拉从那时就伫立在原地，也再不会等到蝎。  
他会怀揣着蝎没有过完的人生，继续往前走，直到找到能让自己璀璨绽放的瞬间。  
“前辈不愧是搞艺术的，好有思想觉悟哦！”  
阿飞有些讶异，他压根没想到眼前这个嘴里整天叫嚣着“艺术”，喜欢狂轰乱炸的小鬼居然如此想着。如果不是昨夜窥探到迪达拉不同往日的一面，阿飞或许也不会好奇他的答案。  
迷茫且懦弱吗？  
  
任务算得上告一段落，迪达拉难得迎来短暂的休憩，暂时不必与那总是惹他生气的后辈搭档。  
雨隐村的天空常年飘着雨，潮湿仿佛已经扎根在这片土地上，迪达拉对此不讨厌也不喜欢。除了对艺术的执着，他更像那种随遇而安的人，环境的改变和周遭人事的改变，都太能牵动他的思绪，但是他同时又表现的无比的念旧。比如偶尔会回到土之国，在一些不重要的地方狂轰乱炸，引来他的同门和师傅，如果见到他们就会丢下几句狠话然后乖乖离开。  
又比如说，隔壁曾是蝎住着的，他有时会打开那扇门看看，检查是不是有什么坏了、丢了。那些卷轴和傀儡上永远不会留下尘埃，迪达拉把它们整理的就像昨天才住过人一般。  
明明他一直是向前走着的人，偶尔也忍不住停下看向身后。  
黄昏，迪达拉撑着和伞，雨滴落在伞面上发出咚咚的响声，他穿着一件青绿色白边浴衣，扎着腰带，深色裤子露着半截小腿，摘掉护额，朝天辫也放了下来，这也是他平日里惯常的打扮。脚下木屐踩在地上嗒嗒地响，积水被踩得溅起，乍一看他现在根本不像个疯狂残忍的叛忍，只是再平凡不过的少年。  
雨隐的村民也已经习惯在雨中生活，街上人群熙熙攘攘，迪达拉惯于张扬，他行走在路中间，漫不经心地转着手中的伞柄。  
路过一家酒馆，余光捕捉到酒馆外的长凳上坐着一个带着面具身穿黑底红云风衣的男人，男人没有坐在店家准备的伞下，雨丝落在他黑色短发上又滴滴答答砸在风衣上。  
仿佛自成一个世界，无人接近，里面的人也不愿走出去。  
迪达拉目不斜视地往前走。  
不想去招惹那烦人的后辈。  
吃了喜欢的食物，顺道买了几本艺术杂志，黏土店进了新品迪达拉也忍不住采购了一些。他提着不算重的口袋又走回那条街，看见先前的男人还坐在那儿，似乎动都没动过。  
迪达拉思考了两秒，踏入那孜身一人的世界。  
“喂。”  
阿飞听到一声耳熟的招呼，不知什么时候上方出现一片阴影，原本砸在身上的雨滴被阻隔开来，他不止慢了半拍地缓慢抬头。  
面具后的写轮眼稍微眯起，停滞的脑子终于缓缓转动起来，几乎要腐朽成灰的放映机将一幕幕画面播放，而后镜头停在一颗棋子上。阿飞花了几秒时间才把面前这个金发蓝眼的少年跟那个成天把“艺术”挂在嘴边的前辈叠在一起。  
“你傻坐在这儿干什么？”  
被少年握在手中的和伞稍微前倾，挡住了阿飞头上落下的雨水，绯色伞面在他脸上投下一片暖色光晕，蓝眼睛里好似洒落了璀璨星碎，他背后是行色匆忙的人群和店铺低矮的屋檐，宛如一幅画里不甚重要的平面背景，而眼前少年是画中主角，在阴雨连绵连太阳都悄悄躲进云层后面的世界里，独自散发着微光。阿飞认为那是自己荒谬不已的错觉。  
坐在长凳上的人抬起手，迪达拉面露疑惑，套着深色手套的指尖挑起迪达拉浴衣下摆一角，露出里面网面紧身衣。  
“迪达拉前辈为什么总是打扮的像个女生？”  
迪达拉无语又气愤，狠狠拍开那手，又在对方脑袋上补上几拳。  
就不该跟这混蛋搭话！嗯！  
迪达拉被气走了，阿飞独自留在湿淋淋的空气里，雨水顺着头发滑进衣领，他打了个寒颤，明明先前毫无感觉的冷意突然包裹住他。被淋湿的头发很冷，面具下沾满雨水的面庞很冷，湿透的布料包裹的皮肤更是让他冷得打颤。仿佛再也受不了这阴霾潮湿的雨天一般，起身追上撑着绯红和伞渐行渐远的身影。  
没了平时立在头顶的朝天辫和宽大风衣，迪达拉的背影看起来更显娇小，垂在后腰的金发随着他走路的动作，被抛起又落下，轻飘飘地砸在青绿色的浴衣上，阿飞跟在他后面，撩起几缕散落的的发丝，又忍不住开始嘴欠：“前辈个子又小，还留这么长头发，真的好像女生啊。”  
被提到痛楚，迪达拉恨不得立刻杀人。他的个子过了青春期就没再长，19岁已经算是成年人，但他脸上轮廓还是少年的圆润，丝毫没有朝男人棱角分明、硬朗的方向发展。  
阿飞放过他的头发又在迪达拉头上比划着两人的身高差距。  
“迪达拉前辈真的好矮哦。”  
被一而再再而三的戳到痛楚，就算是佛也忍不了，迪达拉下足力气踩在阿飞脚背上，坚硬的木屐鞋底狠狠旋转碾压，被踩的人疼得尖叫，终于讨饶。  
“杀了你啊！混蛋！”  
“开玩笑的前辈！原谅我吧！”  
两人在路中央打闹起来，绯红和伞孤零零地落在地上，迪达拉气得就想制作几个起爆黏土把阿飞炸到天上去。路上行人驻足停留，观看这一出雨中闹剧。迪达拉这才感到尴尬，不情愿地放开被拽着衣领的人，捡起地上的和伞。  
阿飞立刻挤进伞下，头发蹭过伞面边缘，他抢过迪达拉手中的伞柄，把伞举得高了些，刚好把雨丝隔离在他们之外。  
路面的积水被迪达拉刻意加重的步伐踩得四溅，浑浊泥水溅在另一人的鞋子、风衣上。  
“给我消失。”  
“前辈好像闹别扭的女高中生哦，任性的女生是找不到男朋友的。”  
“我说给我消失！”  
“不如我来做前辈男朋友吧……”  
……  
和伞被阿飞握在手里，就连提着的口袋也被抢了去。迪达拉站在自家门前，以为阿飞是忘了把东西还给他。  
“快开门呀，前辈。”结果对方根本不是忘了，还开始催促他。  
迪达拉犹豫两秒，才摸出钥匙开门，阿飞毫不客气地贴在他身后挤进屋里，衣服上的雨水滴滴答答地落在地面打湿地板。  
迪达拉又开始生气，“你把衣服给我脱了，还有鞋子！嗯！”  
“一上来就脱衣服，人家会不好意思啦。”阿飞故作娇羞地捂住面具。  
“那就给我滚出去！”  
迪达拉住的地方是雨隐村最高的大楼，这儿基本已经成为晓成员的休息地，一般来说叛忍是没有家的，但是迪达拉已经在这儿住了七年，也算是半个家了。  
阿飞难得听话，把湿漉漉的风衣挂在玄关，身上穿着的衣服也有点湿润，他不以为然。屋里还算整洁，简单的生活用具，墙上一面柜子里摆放着诸多迪达拉的艺术品。鸟啊、龙啊、蜘蛛啊、蛇啊……甚至还有晓的成员，宇智波鼬的黏土人偶上被贴着“对手”二字，而自己的上面贴着“白痴”，赤砂之蝎的人偶有好几个，不同姿势神态。蝎的旁边是迪达拉自己，也有好多个，有些看起来是出自迪达拉之手，另外一些却是傀儡人偶，做得很是精细，穿着不同的衣裳，大小也稍微有点差距。阿飞拿起其中一个“迪达拉”，脸比现在稚嫩很多，好像是才加入晓的模样。  
迪达拉从衣柜里翻出一套衣服和毛巾扔在阿飞脸上，阿飞被砸得有点懵。  
“要是你生病了又会耽误任务进度。嗯。”  
迪达拉的表情，怎么形容呢，就阿飞看到的——非常的别扭又有一点可爱。他绷着脸庞，表情保持在满不在乎和穷凶极恶之间。  
“迪达拉前辈居然关心我，好感动啊！呜呜呜……”阿飞扑在对方身上，迪达拉被压得弯腰，好不容易才把人从身上拔下来丢进浴室。  
阿飞看着手上的衣服和毛巾，想起第一次看见迪达拉的时候。12岁的迪达拉还带着孩童的天真，当看到其他成员的能力时，他会睁大圆溜溜的眼睛，惊讶过后又极力掩饰着脸上的表情，说，还比不上我的艺术。  
那时候阿飞就在想，迪达拉该不会是被拐进来的吧？  
温暖的水流冲走身上的寒意，他换上迪达拉给的衣服。镜子里是没被面具覆盖的脸，一边平整一边扭曲。阿飞盖不会轻易摘下面具，但今天不知怎么地，在这颗无足轻重的棋子家里，只犹豫了一秒，他做了平时绝不会做的事情。  
镜子里的人是阿飞还是带土呢？  
  
阿飞从浴室出来，迪达拉正坐在暖桌里翻着杂志，听到动静抬头看一眼阿飞又重新把目光放回杂志上。  
他也走过去，坐进暖桌里，伸长脑袋去看迪达拉手里的杂志，他凑得很近，几乎整个人挂在对方身上。迪达拉被烦得厉害，推搡好半天也没能把人轰走，最后气得把杂志砸在他脸上。  
也没有兴趣再去跟阿飞抢夺杂志，他从带回来的口袋里拿出新买的黏土，随手捏了个看起来不像任何动物的动物，还算满意。阿飞在一旁嘲笑那是四不像，他又被气得差点把房子都炸了。  
看看杂志玩玩黏土与阿飞打打闹闹，时间也过得飞快，等迪达拉再去看窗外天色时，已经挂上深沉夜幕。  
迪达拉把杂志和黏土收起，起身去洗漱，等他换上睡衣从浴室出来时看见阿飞还赖在自家暖桌下面，他走过去踹了踹毫无自觉的后辈。  
“你还不走吗？我要睡觉了。嗯。”  
“迪达拉前辈要赶我走了吗？”那语气透着一股可怜劲儿，不过迪达拉并不上当，动手就要把人从暖桌里拖出来。  
阿飞顺势抱住他的大腿，用着可怜兮兮的声音哀求：“不要赶我走，呜呜呜，我要跟前辈一起睡！”  
从开始的苦情戏一路演变成暴力戏码，迪达拉不明白阿飞为什么总爱缠着自己，出任务时还能理解，但现在……  
脑子里闪过这人孤零零地淋着雨坐在长凳上的情景。他又不自觉地心软。  
迪达拉鼓着腮帮子“啪”地一下关上灯，屋子里顿时陷入黑暗，从窗户抖落进来的星光又把这黑暗稍微点亮，爬进被窝，不再去管死皮赖脸要求留下的人。  
或许这也算得上是一种妥协。  
床上鼓起一个包，迪达拉面朝墙壁背对着阿飞躺下，微弱的亮光投在那团人影上，金灿灿的头发不像白天那样耀眼，但在这昏暗的空间里总比黑白灰要来的鲜艳。  
他悄悄掀起被褥一角，轻柔地躺进被褥。迪达拉应该感觉到了，但也没阻止他，肩膀碰到迪达拉的后背，暖流从那一小片地方传达过来，阿飞感到一阵舒适，缓缓闭上眼睛。  
反正出任务也经常睡在一起。嗯。  
迪达拉安慰自己，任由这个喜欢惹他生气的队友在他旁边睡去。  
半夜的时候，迪达拉做了个异常闷热的梦，梦里有十几个火遁忍者同时对他施术，那感觉就像被架在火上烤，热得他恨不得立刻跳进海里。  
迪达拉迷迷糊糊地醒来，把贴在身上的人从床上踹下去，又睡着了。没过多久那热度又重新找上他。  
阿飞醒来时天色略带朦胧，窗户玻璃上挂满雨水，雨水又缓缓滑落拖成一条条长长的宛如游蛇一般的痕迹。迪达拉还在酣睡，下半张脸陷入暖和的被褥里，柔软发丝乱糟糟的铺在枕头上，自然闭合的眼睑和舒展的眉让他看起来少了白日那份张扬，他睡得很安慰，阿飞起床制造的动静也没惊醒他。大约是这里比较特殊，是能让迪达拉感到安全，放心沉眠的地方。  
阿飞已经非常久睡得这么舒心了，他需要在睡眠时同时警惕着外界的状况，也害怕沉睡后落入无边的梦魇。  
面具下面的脸庞难得挂起一丝正真的笑意。  
路过那面摆满“艺术品”的柜子时，余光瞥见那贴着“白痴”二字的黏土人偶，他鬼使神差地将它从柜子里取出，揣进包里，犹豫一瞬又拿走一个“迪达拉”。  
  
二、任务的二人  
在“晓”中，打探情报大多都由绝负责。没有尾兽情报时，零通常会给他们安排一些赚钱的任务。  
不过迪达拉对这些任务大多无感，认为那一点都不艺术。  
此时被安排了毫无艺术感的任务的人百般无聊地坐在树干摘下一片片树叶，捏在手里揉得稀烂。阿飞简直比一百只麻雀还来的聒噪，他感觉自己一边耳朵都快废了。  
当阿飞第无数次喊出“迪达拉前辈”时，他忍受不了一般地将手里一团烂树叶塞进对方面具上唯一的洞里，再抬脚把对方从树干上踹下去。  
猝不及防摔在地上的人，捂着着地的屁股，声色俱厉地指控迪达拉虐待后辈。  
迪达拉头痛不已，满脑子只剩下想找零老大换队友的念头。  
之前在雨中看到的孤寂的男人一定是天大的错觉。  
迪达拉如此肯定着。  
他耐着性子左等右等总算等到了接头人，迪达拉头一次觉得其貌不扬毫无艺术感的无名之辈的到来仿佛天使降临人间，来拯救陷入地狱的自己。  
这次分给青玉组的任务是暗杀茶之国大名的一位家臣  
委托任务的接头人给了他们暗杀对象具体的样貌和住址。  
对晓来说，这任务毫无挑战。而且暗杀又不太符合迪达拉的艺术风格，他犹犹豫豫不太想接。  
阿飞在一旁劝他，什么会被零老大公开处刑、什么会被角都克扣薪水之类云云。  
迪达拉一阵权衡，安慰自己暗杀也是种艺术。  
这位家臣名叫石田武。住在茶之国一处大宅里。青玉二人接下任务，马不停蹄地赶到茶之国，本打算速战速决，到了才发现石田武大宅里防卫十分严密，每一个小时就会轮换值守的护卫，而且这些还都不是普通卫护，大多都是各大忍国的上忍，防守得滴水不漏，连只苍蝇都别想飞进去。看来想取他性命的人不在少数。  
两人监视好几天也没能找到合适的下手机会，石田武在家里身前背后跟着一群上忍就算了，就连出门也带着十几个护卫。可谓严防死守。  
迪达拉几天都未能得到良好休息，再多的查克拉也经不起消耗，他整个人都显得黯淡而又疲惫。  
晨曦的阳光再次照亮迪达拉好像褪色一般的金发时，他终于扛不住，了无生气地对阿飞说：“你自己监视吧，我要找个地方睡一觉。嗯。”  
阿飞倒精神得很，手舞足蹈地说：“前辈怎么能偷懒呢。”  
“谁管你。”  
“既然这样，我要跟前辈一起睡！”  
迪达拉懒得理他，摇着脑袋拖着沉重的步伐随便走进一家旅店。风衣被甩在地上，迪达拉进屋就倒在榻榻米上就没了动静，阿飞跟在他后面，两件风衣揉在一起，榻榻米空出的位置被更为高大的男人占满。  
一觉睡得天昏地暗，月亮挤走太阳，带领着群星占领夜空。  
迪达拉心满意足地在被窝里滚上两圈，又被咫尺的东西拖住眼球。  
这橘红色的玩意是什么？  
好眼熟、  
……  
这、这不是阿飞的面具吗？  
迪达拉顿时兴奋地坐起，以为终于能窥见那成日带着面具的后辈的真面貌，哪晓得看过去是阿飞本人躺在他身旁。  
啧。  
略带失望地从榻榻米上起身，进入浴室洗漱一番，总算是精神了很多。迪达拉捡起一件风衣套在身上，带着面具的聒噪后辈还没醒，他走过去踢了两脚。睡觉也揣着十二分警惕的人瞬间抓着那只脚踝将人放倒在被子上，把两条手臂扭到背后，膝盖抵在背脊上。  
迪达拉面门着地，虽然有着被褥作为缓冲，还是感到一阵鼻酸，额头也隐隐作痛，“混蛋，我饶不了你！嗯！”  
“哎呀，是迪达拉前辈呀，我以为有人偷袭呢，啊哈哈哈哈……”阿飞放开他，假惺惺地道歉，语气里毫无诚意可言，趁着人还没从被子上爬起来倒退着躲进浴室。  
不过还是没躲过迪达拉的报复。  
阿飞提着手中的风衣左看右看怎么都觉得不对劲，又从面具上唯一的孔里看向迪达拉。  
果然不对劲！  
“我说前辈……”  
“干什么！”凶神恶煞。  
“你是不是穿错衣服了，虽然我很崇拜前辈，但是你的衣服我穿不下哦。”  
迪达拉看了看比平时还要长上一节的衣袖，再看看眼前体型修长高大的后辈，心里一阵不爽。但他脸上一片镇定自若，连眉头都皱一下。  
“没穿错！这件就是我的。嗯。”  
没想到一向喜欢装老道、装正经的人也会耍赖。阿飞顿时感到无语，他将那风衣在身上比较一番，叹口气，随便披在肩上。  
肯定穿不了。  
两人重新回到任务，这次没让他们等得太久，当天夜里就找到动手时机，石田武这回出门难得没像平日那样身后跟着一队人马，仅仅只带了两名上忍。一路跟踪，街上人头攒动，不方便下手，最后那人目的地竟然是一家艺伎馆，也难怪他没带上过多护卫。馆内声色犬马，迪达拉心里浮起一点烦躁，并不想跟进去。他用起爆黏土捏出一只侦查鸟，趁两名上忍不注意飞进石田武宽大的衣摆下面。  
迪达拉不耐烦地等待着侦查鸟的情报，这伎馆门口不时有打扮得华丽的权贵进出，有些还搂着漂亮的艺伎，或是清纯少女或是妖艳贵妇。甜言软语、娇嗔缅甸的情话断断续续地传进迪达拉的耳朵，有时还伴随着男人的污言秽语。  
那简直比阿飞聒噪的吵闹还令人厌恶。迪达拉忍不住开始在原地踱步。  
“前辈怎么了？”  
阿飞问他，被回以一个相当核善的眼神，沐浴在这眼神下的人霎时闭上嘴巴。  
总算等到侦查鸟归来，迪达拉迫不及待地用上查克拉跳上屋顶，然后从房屋的侧面钻进伎馆的房梁上。脚底下是一间空屋，迪达拉不作停留，脚下覆着查克拉让他不至于滑落，悄无声息地顺着结构复杂的房梁往石田武所在的房间走去。路过几个住着人的房间，迪达拉也是眼观鼻，鼻观心地走过，一副丝毫没被下面淫乱的交媾画面影响的模样。  
石田武此时正好一人坐在房里，迪达拉倒立在房梁上，正处于目标上方，对方对此浑然不觉。他将一只手探入忍具带中，制造出一只微型C3黏土，在石田武头顶伸长另一只空闲的手臂，解除凝聚在脚下的查克拉，落下地瞬间不偏不倚抠住对方喉咙，在石田武还没反应过来之前就已经将起爆黏土塞进他的喉咙里。  
“喝！”  
藏于石田武身躯内的轻微的爆破声混入一片不绝于耳地尖叫呻吟里。  
迪达拉重新回到房梁上，阿飞正坐在其中一节上晃动着小腿，欣赏完这仅仅几秒钟的暗杀过程。  
“不愧是迪达拉前辈~”他轻轻拍着手掌，悄声赞扬。  
“哼！”迪达拉脸上扬起得意的笑容。  
从艺伎馆里出来，迪达拉长长地舒一口气。脸上表情也缓和很多，不再是那副随时要爆炸的模样。  
“前辈很不喜欢这里哦？”阿飞忍不住问。  
“谁会喜欢。嗯。”  
“这里可是男人的天堂~谁会不喜欢。”  
阿飞夸张地在迪达拉面前比划着，肢体动作无一不传达着一股向往的味道。  
“嘁。”  
迪达拉无视阿飞，在一家路边摊落座，完成任务瞬间感觉轻松许多，老板端上食物，虽然不是自己最爱的食物，但现下也觉得美味无比。  
阿飞坐在对面，估计是考虑到街上人来人往而没去动盘子里的食物。他一手撑着面具，一手敲击着桌面，难得地沉默无声，倒也显出几分正经意味。  
“难道说，”阿飞突然发声，又刻意停顿，他支起上身，越过桌子，将脑袋靠近迪达拉耳旁，“迪达拉前辈还是处男？所以在害羞？”  
说完，回到安全距离。  
不足以被外人听到的密语一字一句敲进迪达拉的耳朵，他愣了好几秒，然后脸上以肉眼可见的速度蔓延出一片薄红。  
阿飞觉得那模样甚是有趣。  
“你！你你……！”轻颤地指尖指着阿飞，极度的羞耻让迪达拉甚至吐不出一句完整的话语。  
他简直没想到刚才阿飞那看似沉思的模样，居然在思考这种问题。  
“也难怪，迪达拉前辈一直跟半个傀儡的蝎在一起嘛……”  
他还在那儿添油加醋地自说自话，羞愤的人内心掀起一波十级爆炸，连反驳或教训阿飞都忘了，坐上大鸟落荒而逃。  
“真是的，拿小孩子没办法啊。”  
  
睡到半夜，迪达拉突然察觉有一丝查克拉潜入屋内，他立刻从床上蹦起，做出防备姿态。结果看到的是从窗外跳进来的面具男。  
或许被一不小心揭穿事实，迪达拉压根不想搭理阿飞，他重新躺进被窝闭上眼，将后面的人无视得彻底。  
一抹月光从阿飞背后照进屋内，本就高大的身影被映衬得更加伟岸，迪达拉被笼罩在这片阴影里。  
“我说，迪达拉前辈不要总是欺负我啊。”他走到床边，弯腰，头颅悬在迪达拉上方。  
我什么时候欺负你了？  
迪达拉在心里腹诽。  
阿飞见迪达拉还是无视自己，手从被子外钻进去，摸到迪达拉的脚踝，握在掌中。迪达拉动了动没能抽出来。  
“你不知道应付那小食摊老板多难。”  
手套粗糙的触感一路延伸到膝盖，迪达拉立刻紧握住那手，转身过来的眼里是警告的意味。  
“前辈竟给我找麻烦呢。”阿飞语气仿佛在说一件微不足道的小事一般，窥不见面具后面的神情，只是迪达拉从微弱的月光里隐约瞧见那唯一露出的眼睛是晦暗而肆意的，透着深远复杂的情绪。  
远远不能说是被震慑。只是迪达拉猜想着，这人到底想从自己身上得到什么呢？  
“你想从我这儿得到什么？嗯？”他也这样问了。  
背光的身影肉眼可见地一震，被握在手里的膝盖感到疼痛，但他没动也没叫，等待着这人的答案。  
“啊，我想带前辈领略一下成年人的世界嘛。”阿飞的声音轻飘飘地回荡在空气里，他放开迪达拉，酸疼的膝盖在被子里动了动。  
“你！”  
这人怎么回事？难道又被耍了？  
迪达拉一阵愤慨，每当他用着更深远的方式去思考阿飞隐藏的意味时，却只会得到最浅显的答案。  
越想越气，简直安耐不住手脚一般从床上扑上去，阿飞没反应过来就这样被连人带被子地撞倒在地上。  
身上的人在银月光里被映衬的鲜活又明亮，明眸闪烁，愤怒火焰爬上眉梢，但阿飞此刻竟觉得如此舒心惬意，他伸出手，也不知自己想要握住什么，想了想便把那璀璨的发丝锢在手心。  
“真的不想体验大人的世界吗？前辈。”他如此蛊惑着。藏在幽邃黑暗里的游蛇缓慢爬行，在明亮的一角露出小半边脑袋，嘴里慢悠悠地吐出尖细蛇信，嘶嘶作响。  
眼前的人衣服妥帖的穿在身上，连面具都没有歪一分。但迪达拉却衣衫不整满脸羞赧地被逼到绝境。对方的手在衣下延伸出一个拱起的弧度，因为隔着手套，并没有什么特别的感觉，但是另一处就另当别论了，身下要害被这人握在手里，手套的质感并不柔软，动作也称不上温柔。但仅仅是这样，迪达拉也被撩拨出丝丝快感，漫不经心地捋动算是毫无诚意了，他咬着唇按耐住挺动胯部的强烈念头，不自觉将两条腿并拢。  
为什么开始的时候没有把这人炸出去？  
迪达拉反问自己。  
“前辈不要把腿夹得这么紧嘛，我不好动唉。”  
迪达拉从那声音里听出明显的调侃之意，伸手抵上肩膀，不再打算陪阿飞玩这无聊游戏，一向自傲的自己怎么可能如此简单的输给欲望？  
“你这个混蛋，放开我，嗯……！”随着下身抚慰的动作加快，原本的口癖变样，奔着色气的声调去了。本来打算推开阿飞的手，最后演变成攀在对方肩头。他忍不住伏在这个男人颈间，小心翼翼地压抑着自己的声音。  
“前辈把我的手套都弄脏了，要赔我哦。”面具后面吐出毫不相干的话，语气一如既往的逗乐，仿佛他们现在在做的的事跟色情一点都沾不上边。  
“鬼才会赔你！嗯！”咬牙切齿地。  
“迪达拉前辈不能总是这么任性啊。”  
头顶传来阿飞的声音，不同于平时，有点低哑的，却带着说不出的魅惑，心跳霎时快了半拍。他恍然有种耳朵也被进犯的错觉，身体就像过电一般激起一层层快感，几乎瞬间就到达绝顶，他下意识张嘴咬住那覆着轻薄织物的脖颈，将差点就窜出喉咙的惊喘扼杀。  
“哎呀，前辈因为我的声音高潮了吗，人家好害羞哦！”阿飞并没有放过已经有些疲软的器官，像是要把里面残余的汁液都榨出来一般玩弄着。  
迪达拉靠在他肩头喘了两下，终于施力将这个带着可笑面具的恶劣男人推开一点，拉过晓袍挡住一片狼藉的下半身。  
“前辈爽完就不要阿飞了吗？渣男！”  
“混蛋！谁是渣……！”  
话还没说完，那只沾满自己液体的手就锢着他的手腕按在一团散发着热量的物件上。  
虽然想立刻抽开手，但是对方一分钟之前才让自己爽过，就这样不管好像不太道义。迪达拉吞下羞耻，抖着手将裤子里的性器解放。  
实在是差距过大。羞耻被打击淹没，迪达拉揣着嫉妒去握住还未完全勃起的器官。  
“迪达拉前辈不要因为比不过我就报复哦~”  
“谁……谁嫉妒了！嗯。”他干瘪地辩驳着。  
从来没为别人做过这种事情，他手生得很，只能依瓢画葫芦，像平时自我疏解那样去对付手里的物体。看不到表情也没有声音，迪达拉不知如何取悦这人，只能凭感觉继续手里的动作。  
啊！他可以……  
手掌里的嘴巴伸出舌头，连着手指一起包裹着阿飞的性器，另只手也加入其中。  
连自己都没做过这种事情呢，今天就算破例服务一次。嗯。  
迪达拉别扭地想。  
这次阿飞居然没再调侃他，带着手套的手伸进迪达拉衣服里胡乱地抚摸、揉捏，有时力道大得都让他感到疼痛。  
迪达拉猜测那应该是很舒服的原因，他卖力迪取悦着已经变得坚硬的器官。阿飞搂着他的腰把他拖得更近。他几乎是半倚在阿飞怀里，沉重的呼吸声打在耳廓上，湿热的触感印在颈侧。迪达拉手上一抖。阿飞不知什么时候掀开面具一角，轻柔吻在迪达拉裸露的皮肤上。  
手上的性器变得更加湿润而硬挺，粗重的呼吸和舔舐发出的黏腻声混在一起，让迪达拉感到莫名羞耻。颈项上的嘴唇一路向上，耳垂被纳入湿润的地方，被牙齿细细研磨。更多低喘灌入耳朵，迪达拉不自在地别开头。如此直接的面对阿飞因欲望泄露的声音让迪达拉产生了某种无法安放的慌乱感。  
他加快手上的动作，有些手酸，只想尽快结束这场莫名其妙的互相抚慰。  
阿飞放过变得通红的耳朵，浅浅地亲吻沿着颚骨到达脸颊，然后在迪达拉脸上咬了一口，会留下齿印的力道。  
这让迪达拉稍微受到了惊吓，手上的力道就有点不受控制了。  
“好疼啊，迪达拉前辈。”嗓音是先前听到的那种低沉，吐息打在迪达拉脸颊上。  
“抱、抱歉。”迪达拉有些慌乱，下意识地躲开近在咫尺的热流，转过头时嘴唇擦过一片柔软的皮肤。  
短暂的意外让迪达拉愣住，手头的动作也暂停下来，他确信自己刚才是亲到阿飞了，虽然只是一瞬。  
迪达拉还没回过神来，就被阿飞扣着手腕继续先前的律动。  
或许是因为现在的气氛热烈而又缱绻，迪达拉突然想获得一个真正的亲吻，他缩短着与阿飞的距离，眼看两片唇瓣就要贴在一起——然后，阿飞巧妙地错开了。  
悄无声息的拒绝。  
迪达拉心里蔓延出一丝难以察觉的遗憾，就像一滴水打破平静的湖面那般，层叠的涟漪荡开，久久无法平静。而他堕入这遗憾里。  
颈侧的疼痛唤醒迪达拉，阿飞用了跟他同样的方法压抑暴露无遗的欲望。握在手里的性器勃发到极致而后释放，大量微凉的粘稠液体从顶端涌出沾满他的手。  
他没因这令人面红耳赤的场面羞赧，只觉心脏似乎沉沉的，又像被托在水面上，随着掀起的波浪飘动沉浮。  
为什么会觉得遗憾呢？  
前夜的事被藏在月下，隔日早晨两人相当默契的当做无事发生。  
阿飞本就是个把一切都隐藏在面具之下的人，迪达拉甚至开始怀疑他看到的那满怀深意的眼神也是错觉。  
迪达拉目不斜视地走在前面，疏懒的寂静笼罩在两人周围，微风掠过，吹起他一边刘海，长长的发丝缠在脖颈上，隐藏在风衣下的齿印泛起丝丝的疼，他下意识抬手触摸，继而脑内回忆倒放。如何这般才被留下如此深重的咬痕。  
犹如触到烫手山芋一般迅速放下手臂，迪达拉挺直腰杆继续前行。  
身后的人把这些动作看在眼里。  
昨夜种种无疑是荒唐非常。早晨醒来时房间留下的都是放纵迷乱的痕迹，迪达拉投过来的眼里藏着不甚明显的悸动，年纪尚小的忍者实在单纯，还不会完全隐藏脸上的思绪。玩笑变成不好笑的玩笑，平铺直叙的路在半途突然延伸出一条蜿蜒崎岖的小道，他不小心揣着好奇去那小道上走了一遭。  
不过没关系，重新回到大路上就行了。  
游蛇重新爬回幽暗角落，毒牙也好好的藏在嘴里，只是被阳光照耀过的一片，不知什么时候才能恢复原先的温度。  
  
迪达拉这几天总是把自己包裹在宽大风衣里，暗扣要扣到最顶上，谁掀了他的衣领就要拼命，不过在晓里也没有人会这样无聊，除了那银发的不死者。  
二人关系若说敌对但也从没相互放过杀招，若说友好却总是拌嘴打架。  
那日刚开完会。  
银发不死者照例上来找茬，在艺术家面前炫耀战绩，鼻孔快杵到天上去。  
“我和角都已经抓到二尾了。”  
不知是不是遇上飞段这样的性格的人，迪达拉首先就会被对方降智打击，或者说智商被对方拖入同一维度。  
迪达拉不屑地嗤笑一声，说：“一尾都被封印这么久了你才抓到二尾。”  
飞段果然炸毛，上前一步揪住迪达拉的衣领，正准备来一场男人之间的较量，然后就看到迪达拉脖子上的牙印。  
“唉？你被狗咬啦？”  
艺术家的脸腾地一下烧得通红，支支吾吾，眼神游移，余光又看见那带着橘色面具的身影，整个脑子顿时丢失思考能力。  
或许出于身上齿印带来的羞耻情绪，又或是拒绝承认那一丝紧扣在心弦若有若无的悸动。他抓过眼前银发不死者张口咬在对方下颚上。  
牙关收紧，舌尖染上丝丝甜腥味道。  
飞段张牙舞爪地喊疼，拨开迪达拉的脑袋，眼看着就要以牙还牙地咬回来，却被角都抓着脖子上的护额提溜开。  
这戏剧性的一幕倒是惹得组织里一向沉稳的几人侧目，不过倒也没人上前插手。角都放开飞段，荧绿眼眸看着还在叫嚣的同伴，暗沉嗓音响起，“再闹，我就先杀了你。”  
明明是对着飞段说的话，迪达拉却觉得那是在警告自己，不知活了多少岁的忍者有着滂沱的气势，眼睛轻飘飘地滑向迪达拉，又移开。  
不明所以，好像又明白了什么。  
那豪不掩饰地的威胁和强烈的独占意味充斥着迪达拉的神经，他看着角度自然地拭去飞段下颚渗出的血丝。低声说了句，走了。飞段也就压下不快乖乖跟上去。  
阿飞凑过来时就看到自己前辈一副发现新大陆的惊喜模样，原本已到嘴边的调侃却被生生咽下。  
晓里面的人几乎个个都藏着天大的野心，然后又将自己包装得严严实实，一群有肉无灵的肖像一般，把情绪藏在脸谱后面。  
但在角都那暴露无遗的情绪中，迪达拉抓心挠肺地想知道，飞段在角都心中是如何特殊的地位？  
迪达拉一向不是八卦的人，但是他想探索，还有比心中理想更为纯粹而举足轻重的东西存在吗？  
“走了，阿飞。”  
迪达拉朝着阿飞喊道，他找回往日那般直率，前几日躲闪的眼神不复存在，直视过来的眼睛那般清明透彻，连藏在里面的轻微悸动都消散无踪。  
或许阿飞是他想要探索的根本原因，但是这不还没找到答案呢不是吗？  
那又何必再去纠结那些说不清道不明的悸动和遗憾呢?  
  
哎呀，锢在手心里的熠耀金发被风吹走了。  
明明自己也是如此打算着的，但那丝丝不甘又是怎么回事？

三、混乱的二人  
绝终于带回三尾的情报。  
迪达拉好些日子都做着那些无关紧要的任务，早就厌烦得很，他迫不及待地催着阿飞上路。  
不知是不是错觉，迪达拉总觉得这一路上阿飞在用着千奇百怪的借口拖延。  
他们刚从一家面具铺走出来，阿飞一手拿着一个面具，还一边惋惜，“那个般若的也不错呢。”  
也没见你换过面具啊。迪达拉忍不住在心里吐槽，他用着余光去打量阿飞脸上的面具，橘色面具质地较厚，固定的布条很宽，大约是不想被人轻易掀开，就算把面具移到侧边，也只会露出嘴唇部分。  
啧。  
脑中掠过前些日子某些画面……打住！  
“前辈被我的美貌迷到了吗？”阿飞转着圈移到他面前，两手在身前交握在一起，一副含羞带怯的少女模样。迪达拉不忍直视地移开眼睛。  
“哎呀，前辈，那儿有家酒馆唉，我们去喝两杯吧。”阿指着街边写着硕大【酒】字的铺面。  
迪达拉扶额：“我说阿飞，我们是来抓三尾的。嗯。”  
这一路上，阿飞已经借着累了、饿了、渴了等等诸多借口，先后在丸子点、面具店、关东煮店等等店铺逗留。本来迪达拉是打算乘着双翼鸟飞行搜索节约时间，哪知阿飞各种耍赖不愿意，他们只得徒步前行。  
现已是黄昏时候，如果遂了阿飞的愿去喝两杯，只怕要明天早晨才能再赶路了。迪达拉本想拒绝，结果那带着面具的人已经蹦蹦跳跳地跑到酒馆门口，被酒馆的侍应热情地带进店里。他在原地伫立半响，也不见阿飞出来，看来是真打算去喝两杯了。额上青筋浮现，迪达拉捏着拳头踩着地动山摇的步伐踏进酒馆，脸上表情看起来像是要把阿飞生吞活剥。  
迪达拉才刚掀开门帘，就听阿飞在里面喊他。  
“迪达拉前辈，这个好好喝哦！”  
只见阿飞面前的杯盏里盛满粉色液体，杯沿还装饰着一株不知名的小蓝花。如果迪达拉是个女孩子的话，可能还会觉得那很漂亮。但此刻，他只想把杯子塞进阿飞嘴里。  
“阿飞，你这……”他拧起眉握着拳头正打算教训阿飞。  
“前辈不要着急嘛，三尾又不会跑。”  
说着，他揽着迪达拉的肩膀用上力气将人置于身旁的椅子上，把那杯颜色奇怪的液体推到迪达拉面前。  
迪达拉几乎没怎么喝过酒，年岁小的时候对酒没什么概念，等大一些蝎已经是不需要吃喝的傀儡。他仅有的几次对酒的体验也是出于好奇，那辛辣浓烈的味道并不吸引他，尝过一两次就失去兴趣。  
而眼前这杯，仅仅是颜色就令迪达拉心生抗拒。  
“快尝尝呀。”  
余光里的阿飞歪着脖子看他，就算隔着面具，他也知道那脸上一定是满怀期待的表情，就是不晓得是期待他出糗还是别的什么了。  
僵持良久，迪达拉眼角都快要抽筋了，阿飞还不打算放过。他勉为其难地端起酒杯抵在唇间，小小地抿了一口。  
竟然意外的还不错。他脸上不自觉溢出一丝惊喜的神情。  
没有辛辣呛人的味道，不知是什么水果的口味，混着一丝清甜，酒的味道被稀释得只有回味时才透出一点。他忍不住又尝了一口。  
“我没骗你吧，前辈。”  
“哼，还不错。嗯。”  
阿飞唤来侍应把菜单上把那些听都没听说过的酒点了个遍。  
迪达拉又有些生气了，这样下去他们几时才能捉到三尾。他放下酒杯，眸子沉了下去，转头盯着兴致勃勃的人，  
“你在逃避什么？嗯？”迪达拉脸上的表情是如此笃定。是的，他早就看出来了，就算以往阿飞对待任务再怎么漫不经心，也没哪次像这样拖延。  
“哎呀，人家只是想跟前辈快乐的约会呀。”阿飞从容对答，连杯子里的酒液都没波动半分，迪达拉看不到他面具掀开的那一角显露出的是何等神情，只是知道自己又被敷衍了。  
只要这人不想说，他就永远窥不见答案。  
唉。他缓缓叹一口气。这你问我答的游戏他玩的有点厌烦了。  
不再理会一旁时不时发出惊叹的后辈，迪达拉心里打算着如果明天阿飞还不动身捕捉三尾，就丢下他算了。反正自己实力不差，区区没有人柱力的三尾应该不在话下。  
随手端起桌上一个杯子，尝了尝。  
啧，好苦。  
  
如果时间可以倒流，在阿飞踏进酒馆之前，迪达拉就算打断他两条腿也不会把人放进去。  
月下，万籁俱寂，夜风轻凉，路边草丛偶有虫鸣响起，空中飘着几只萤火虫，金色微光闪烁，是一派宁静怡人景象。除开一人——醉酒的阿飞双臂环抱着一人粗的树干，两脚盘在枝干底端，嘴里咿咿呀呀地叫，毫无道理地打破这份宁静。  
迪达拉站在阿飞后面，一手去拽他衣领，一手捂着耳朵。脸上表情恐怖狰狞，似乎阿飞只要再叫一声，他就会立刻杀人灭口，字面上的意思。  
“你再不放手，我就连你带树一块儿炸了！嗯！”  
“啊，迪达拉前辈……你怎么、怎么长高了？”阿飞对着树干说话，两人现在压根不在同一频道。  
迪达拉头疼的很，按理说忍者一般不会轻易醉酒，就算喝得多了，只要体内查克拉稍微一转，也会消去大半醉意。而眼前这位倒好，直接醉得是人是树都分不清了。本来想将人丢在酒馆，结果要走时，老板神态可怜，表情哀戚，就差把【带走他吧】四个大字写在脸上。  
迪达拉熬不住那眼神，只得将人连拖带拉地弄出酒馆。长手长脚的人压下来差点没让迪达拉带着阿飞一块儿滚到地上去。他勉强拖着这人走了几步，实在吃力，就想着用双翼鸟大概方便些，哪想才把人放上去就听到气若游丝地叫唤，好晕，好想吐……  
感情还有人晕鸟吗？  
又把人从鸟背上放下来，弄出个黏土分身扶着他走，总算轻松了些。  
原来照顾人这么麻烦的吗？他由衷感谢蝎当年的不杀之恩。  
本来两人加一分身走得好好的，结果路过一棵树时，阿飞嘴里叫着“迪达拉前辈”就跑过去黏上那棵树了，丝毫没有刚才烂醉如泥步履蹒跚的模样。  
迪达拉瞪大眼睛瞪着那树，心想这哪儿像自己了？  
不管像不像，阿飞现在就认定那是他了。本人在一旁拉扯半天也没把人扒拉下来，迪达拉看着眼前喝醉后任性胡闹的人，越看越生气。  
自己到底为了什么要伺候这个白痴？  
迪达拉想不通，又有些气上了自己，感觉是自己自找麻烦。袖子一甩，转身走了。照顾人从不像迪达拉会做的事情，硬要说来只是出于阿飞成天“前辈前辈”地叫，他也自认为应该拿出点前辈的模样来，结果一不小心就放任过头。认知里，忍者大多独立，他亦是如此，毫无防备地醉成一滩泥这种事情只有那些被乖乖保护在忍村里，大家族的孩子才能做出的事情。  
迪达拉自小就是一人，他虽是土影赏识的弟子，但也需自力更生，被人照顾更是奢侈不来的，虽然后来跟着半人半傀儡的蝎，不至于再像从前那般如履薄冰。但迪达拉也从没忘记自己身后一直是空无一人的事实。  
一个人好吗？迪达拉肯定不会说好。但又有谁喜欢四周空荡荡的呢，只是没得选择罢了。路途中也有与之同行的人，不同理念不同目的，到最后皆是人走茶凉，分道扬镳。迪达拉仍是一人，那时他就想，有什么能永远与他结伴而行就好了，可以不是活物，可以是空空如也的野心或幻想。  
如果要说迪达拉为什么痴迷于自己所创造的艺术——因为既无生命，也没有既定形态的概念不会与他分道扬镳，是他人生道路上的重要伙伴。于他而言，仅有的艺术就是一切，那是不容他人藐视、贬低的至高存在。  
  
阿飞抱怀着树干，一直在身后怒吼的人突然没了声，他转头望去才发现与自己穿着同样风衣的人早就走出去好远，夜晚暗沉沉的颜色一点点吞噬迪达拉的背影，显出一丝从未有过的疏远和寂寥。他有点不明白，这人也会有形影相吊的时候吗？  
在记忆里，迪达拉一直是组织里最青春狂野那一个，他好像没有过于的烦恼和野心，除了心心念念追寻的艺术，和必须要打败的人生对手。其他任何事物都不能落入他的眼中，一直保持着少年才有的不羁与直率。  
他叫迪达拉“前辈”，迪达拉就自动自觉地承担起前辈的责任，他偷懒划水，迪达拉就认真完成任务。他说要去干这个做那个，迪达拉不同意，但也不会强硬阻止，只会甚是不快地离开，但只要他卖个乖，装个无辜，迪达拉也就慢慢把那些不快抛在脑后，从新和他一起踏上道路。  
阿飞再次确信，迪达拉当初一定是被拐进来的。  
但在任务时，迪达拉又表现出与之相反的狡猾、残忍，那份单纯不见，取而代之的是必须完成任务的冷静和果断。  
明明是矛盾不已的性格，但在迪达拉身上却被完美融合，哪一种都不显得多余。  
阿飞甩甩脑袋，赶跑昏沉的醉意，踩着迪达拉的影子跟在后面，居然也没被发现。  
月光将迪达拉的影子拖得长长，孤零零的一个。久违的孤独感涌上心头，他踢了踢路面的石子，竟然觉得有点委屈。  
要是蝎的话，才不会这么麻烦。  
能陪自己同行的果然只有艺术啊！  
他打起精神，丢出一只双翼鸟就打算先赶路，完全没注意到身后有个人踩着他的影子摇摇晃晃地走近。迪达拉刚要跳上鸟背，就被身后的人揽着肩膀压下来，浓重的酒味钻进鼻腔，不用看也知道是谁。  
“你这个！混蛋！我今天一定要……”狠话还没放完，伏在他肩上的人侧过脸，柔软的嘴唇贴上他的，迪达拉被惊得不由屏住呼吸，瞠大了蔚蓝眼眸，眸子里印着阿飞支愣的黑发和悬在天上的满月。  
轻轻一碰，点到即止。还没回味过来，融在一起的呼吸就已经分开了。澎湃的怒火瞬间偃旗息鼓，迪达拉眨眨眼睛似乎还没回过神来。  
地上的影子由一个变成两个叠在一起，矮的那个把高的推倒在地上，两手环在胸前，问，“你干什么？嗯？”  
坐在地上的阿飞整个儿看起来都显得很茫然，好像自己也不清楚发生了什么，他仰着头看着迪达拉一个世纪那么久。  
两人就像陷入了某个独立世界。风停了，虫也不叫了，只有天上的月亮好像看热闹不嫌事大一般，散发着亮熠熠的光。迪达拉脸颊上染着绯色，嘴唇抿起，蓝眼睛里透着凶狠，仔细看的话凶狠里还夹杂着些说不清道不明的情绪。  
好半晌，迪达拉都快绷不住了，阿飞才醉醺醺地开口，“我刚才看见好大一个草莓蛋糕，就想咬一口……”  
空气大概静止了那么两三秒，迪达拉当做无事发生一般，踩上鸟背。阿飞忙不迭地起身追上去，堪堪抓住迪达拉衣摆一角，鸟儿已经飞了起来，阿飞悬在半空中，看起来下一秒就要落到地上。  
“你到底要干什么？嗯？”迪达拉也不放他下来，就着居高临下的姿势发问，表情从容，声音平淡，但脑子被酒精泡过的人隐约觉得如果自己答错一字的话，估计会见不着明天的太阳吧。  
“啊哈哈哈哈……我想睡觉，头好晕、好高，呕……想吐……”  
头顶上的人沉默了，阿飞用稍微清醒地脑子思量着这回说的是真话啊，不会再被炸飞了把？  
“明天去抓三尾。嗯。”  
“好的，前辈！”  
“但是你先给我去死！嗯！”  
“不要啊！迪达拉前辈……”  
  
好不容易把阿飞丢在榻榻米上，结果这人一点都不安分，一会去拉他头发，一会儿去玩他衣角。迪达拉有些想生气，但怒火总是无法累积起来，一股轻微的灼烧感被压在胃里，他觉得有种发泄不出来的烦躁，忍不住把人按在被子里揍了一顿，才算吐出一口浊气，心情稍微舒畅一点。  
他用被子将暂时安静下来地人裹成一个卷扔在榻榻米上，这才毫无阻碍地离开阿飞手脚范围之外。  
迪达拉走到另一张榻榻米边上，正准备脱下风衣，突然有种锋芒在背的感觉，他心头一凛以为有人偷袭，双手合十里就要结印。  
“Surprise！”  
“嗯？？？”迪达拉被惊得转过头。就见一坨乌漆嘛黑不知道是什么的玩意从半空中扑过来，然后自己就被罩在一片漆黑里。  
不仅被罩住，连额头上的护额也被拉下来盖在眼睛上。气闷的被子里迪达拉感觉到另一个人的气息打在脸上，让他觉得有些不自在。  
他转开脑袋想要避开那道气息，而后下巴落入另一个人手掌里，干燥柔软的物体贴在唇上。不止是单纯的相贴，摩擦、轻吻、探索，闭合的牙齿被舌尖轻柔地撬开，和他的缠在一起。  
这是一个轻柔、安逸的吻，没有情欲混杂，让迪达拉几乎不想拒绝。心跳在唱歌，血液在狂奔，心中有种模糊的感觉就快要破土而出。  
舌头尝到酒的味道，就连自己的呼吸也融入与之相同的气味。  
月色悠悠，将屋里的情形照得清晰，只是地上那一团就不那么容易被穿透了。两人被包裹在密不透风的被褥里，交缠的呼吸形成一种湿漉漉的闷热。迪达拉断开唇舌的连接，说：“好热啊，你把被子拿开。嗯。”  
“不要。”阿飞埋在他的颈间，声音模糊。  
“那你起来！嗯。”  
“不。”拒绝的语气里隐隐透着执拗。  
迪达拉这才注意到阿飞不再用那搞怪的声音讲话，与平时不同的低沉嗓音掻得他耳朵有点酥痒之感，似乎听觉都变得灵敏许多，毫不遗漏地将阿飞所有声音纳进耳里。  
阿飞一只手用着些许力道箍在他腰间，另一只手探进迪达拉衣服下摆，脑袋又凑过来跟他接吻，舌头缠在一块儿。  
喝醉就变成接吻狂了吗？  
没带手套的指尖覆着薄茧，轻轻滑过他的胸口腰腹，留下一连串细细颤栗。  
别又……  
迪达拉伸手推他，竟然轻而易举地推开了。  
有些懵。  
他把覆在眼睛上的护额移开，刚想掀被子，就被人抢了先，眼前黑影晃过。刚才还与他缠绵温存的人已经藏进黑暗的一角，从窗户投进的银月光照不到那儿，阿飞几乎完全与背后的幽邃融为一体。  
这人到底有没有醉？  
迪达拉撑着身体坐起，手指碰到一个坚硬冰冷的东西。他垂下眼睛，橘色面具躺在手边。  
原来用被子是因为……  
他看向立在阴影里的人。  
“我不会偷看的。嗯。”迪达拉柔声说，声音仿佛一片轻盈的羽毛，那羽毛承载着显而易见的诚恳和邀请，轻飘飘地落进阿飞的耳朵里。  
那人影没动，是不为所动还是已经动摇了呢？  
迪达拉拿起面具，向前踏出一步。阿飞还是没出声，他以为是默许，又走出一步，脚还没踩实就被一股冲击撞到墙上，“砰”地一声回荡在房间里。面具从手中落下，掉在被子上，砸出沉闷声响。被击飞的人软着手脚沿着墙壁落到地上，好半天都没反应。  
空气里蔓延着死一般的寂静，阿飞捡起面具，严严实实地盖在脸上。眼里是地上毫无动静的人，有丝丝血液顺着迪达拉的额角淌下，将那熠耀发丝染得鲜红。阿飞垂在腿边的手指轻轻抽动了一下。  
“唔……”地上的人终于有了动静，低垂的头颅缓慢抬起，掀开沉重眼皮，模糊的眼睛只来得及捕捉到一抹稍纵即逝的人影，他连忙起身追上。  
迪达拉也不知道追上去要干什么，杀了他还是……  
外面空荡荡的，哪儿都找不着阿飞的影子，只有一轮满月挂在天上映照着迪达拉，围绕着月的群星此刻不知藏到哪儿去了，只有凄凉的黑暗陪着那孤零零的月亮。  
明明之前看起来还挺喜欢的。迪达拉心想着。  
他回到旅舍，同样的寂静与黑。心里顿时升起一股被挖空般的错觉，胸口也疼得厉害，他咳嗽两声，居然呛出一口血。  
还真是毫不留情。嗯……  
迪达拉自嘲地想，重新躺进还带着余热的被褥里。  
明天，还是自己去抓三尾好了。  
闭上眼，无心入梦。  
  
酒精制造的失去理性的翻腾到底是个假象。只需轻轻一戳，那承载着瑰丽梦幻的泡泡就破裂了，留下几滴气味刺鼻的肥皂水。  
坐在房顶上的人也凝视着天上的满月，心想着得快点按计划行事了。  
如果再晚些…再晚些的话——  
  
  
四、被留下的人  
  
天空迷雾朦胧，怠惰的东方仍在安享甜梦。  
迪达拉掀开眼睑，梦中那股怅然若失的遗憾仍缠绕着他。昨夜不知什么时候睡去，便坠入一个个梦境，也说不上是梦，就是小时候一些零碎片段，像人死时的走马灯——幼时玩耍的同伴，严厉的师傅，追在身后的师妹，还有在晓时候的事情。快要醒时，画面是几年前蝎弄坏了他特别喜欢的一个黏土，年龄小一点的自己突然就跟蝎较上劲了，蝎被烦得厉害，用绯流琥的尾巴尖对着他，颜色鲜艳的毒液顺着铮亮的铁皮缓缓滑落。他也不惧怕，瞪着燃起蓝焰的眼睛，不甘心地朝着蝎咆哮，那是我最喜欢的艺术品了！再也做不出那么好的了！  
蝎微怔，没挪开绯流琥也没道歉。最后红发的傀儡师说，那么喜欢的话，我还你一个。  
梦到这儿就醒了。迪达拉忆起，那之后蝎给过他好多傀儡木偶，也不是不喜欢，只是无论再做出多么相似的代替品，也找不回当时那种满心欢喜的感觉了。他现在也还隐隐记得，那碎得稀烂的泥块儿散在地上，好似他灵魂的一小部分跟着那黏土一块儿粉碎了。  
就像，昨夜一样，一部分灵魂跟着那带着橘色面具的身影一起消失在月下。  
……  
藏在心中的异样情感终于被主人察觉，只是有些不是时候。  
  
渐渐地东边映出一片暖色，有点儿刺眼的阳光照进屋内，迪达拉收拾好情绪，又变成那个S级别的疯狂叛忍。  
将风衣裹在身上，他跃上屋顶丢出一只双翼鸟，就准备乘上鸟儿去捕捉三尾。  
“前辈等等我啊~”  
脚下传来阿飞的声音，迪达拉的身体有一瞬僵硬，他握了握拳头，又缓缓松开。走到屋檐边，在阿飞脚边扔下另一只双翼鸟。  
一路上阿飞叽叽喳喳地闹腾，迪达拉也回应，只是答地漫不经心，甚是敷衍。不过阿飞那些话不也是随口瞎扯的吗？  
两人都在演戏，只是默契非常地不去揭穿对方。  
阿飞带回来的情报是三尾周边有木叶的暗部监视。不过迪达拉赶到时连木叶暗部的影子都没看到，他眯起眼睛，忽然想几天前阿飞的逃避。  
或许是跟木叶有关？  
迪达拉猜测着，但也没深思，因为这跟自己毫不相干。  
没有人柱力的三尾解决起来并不难，他往湖里扔了下几个威力大的起爆黏土就把三尾炸得翻起肚皮。  
带回三尾的路上要比平时沉默的多，迪达拉隐约察觉到搭档与往日的不同，虽然只有一点点，难以捕捉，不过还是被他发现了，阿飞好像正在逐渐褪去将自己包裹得严实的伪装，露出腐朽晦暗的芯。  
或许迪达拉是有些好奇阿飞为什么要将真实的自己掩在面具后，不过他也明白，自己并没有什么特权去揭开面具，而阿飞更不可能主动向他剖析自己。  
一面镜子若被打碎，就再难以拼凑完整了。  
  
接下来是封印，两只尾兽一起封印可真是要了迪达拉的命。几天几夜一动不动不吃不喝地消耗查克拉，等封印结束时，迪达拉感觉自己半条命都快没了。  
身体僵硬得在动作时咯咯作响。迪达拉转头看向自己的搭档，阿飞还没动，就保持着结印的姿势站在原地似乎陷入难得的沉思，周身铺上一层冷硬的气息，好像在沉默无声地拒绝所有人。  
迪达拉眨了眨眼睛心想，这人原本是这样的吗？  
他又扭回脑袋继续活动自己僵得像木偶一般的身躯。  
看来变成傀儡也不是没有好处嘛。迪达拉忍不住想起蝎那具大约不会有知觉的身躯，然后又忍不住在心里把蝎和阿飞一阵比较。最后得出结论，果然还是跟蝎搭档更自在。  
“前辈，我们去找宇智波佐助还是九尾人柱力啊？”阿飞突然在一旁欢快地发问  
迪达拉一时没反应过来，直愣愣地朝阿飞看过去，对方歪着头瞧他，像是在征询答案。迪达拉脑子转了两圈，说：“先休息吧，我都快累死了。嗯。”  
“我以为前辈马上就要去找宇智波佐助呢。”  
“我这样去，送死吗？嗯？”迪达拉有种被催促着的错觉，他开始不耐烦，因为阿飞在问一些显而易见的废话。封印尾兽消耗了许多查克拉，而且几天未休息的身体发出异常疲倦的信号，只要稍微思考一下就能想到这一层面。  
这人是真白痴还是假白痴？  
“如果你有别的事情，不用跟我一起。嗯。”他补充道，搭档也不是随时随地都要绑在一起，虽然与阿飞搭档时期几乎时时刻刻黏在一起，但迪达拉此时此刻就想要独自一人，安安静静地睡个饱觉，然后去找九尾人柱力或者宇智波的打一架。  
阿飞抓抓头发，沉默片刻，开口：“我没什么事啦，前辈。”  
“嗯。”  
他们在附近的城镇找了家旅店休息。迪达拉看见床就想立刻躺下去，但是他几天没洗澡，浑身难受得不行，感觉自己都快馊了。顶着困意，举步艰难地移到浴室，几乎站着都能睡着，居然——还真站着睡着了。迪达拉摔在浴室里发出好大声响。  
疼痛让头脑稍微清醒一些，他坐在地上，还没从缓过神来，突然人就被提起，胳膊落入一个略显粗糙的物件里，他缓缓抬头——阿飞立在门口，一手扶着门框，一手拽着他的手臂。  
“你没事吧？前辈。”  
迪达拉此刻有些厌烦这无由来的关切，他挥开阿飞的手，说：“滚出去啊，嗯。”  
阿飞站在浴室门口一动不动，迪达拉三两下将对方推离门边，啪地一声关上门。  
“迪达拉前辈好凶哦。”  
阿飞在外面委屈地叫唤着，迪达拉只当自己耳朵聋了。收拾好自己，他几乎是沾着枕头就入梦了。  
半梦半醒间迪达拉感到头皮有种被拉扯的疼痛，以为是睡觉时压到头发了，迷迷糊糊地把长发拨到枕头边。睡了一会那疼痛又找上他，他闭着眼摸索着找到被拉扯的头发握在手里，还没入梦，握在手里的发丝又被轻轻拉走。迪达拉腾地升起一股怒火，睁眼就看见睡前与他相隔十万八千里的人此刻站在他床边，手里还抓着金色的头发。  
迪达拉狠狠瞪过去，把头发抢回来，然后眼睁睁地看着那一而再再而三将自己吵醒的混蛋伸手去勾他另外一缕发丝。  
迪达拉已经气昏了头，他带着滔天怒意起身把人摔在地上，手肘抵在阿飞的脖子上，面怒狰狞地低吼：“你再敢拔我头发我就把迦楼罗塞你嘴里！嗯！”  
阿飞没有说话，露出的眼睛里藏着风雨欲来的意味，他就地抓住一缕垂在面具上的头发，用着一点力气往下拽，另一只手按住迪达拉的后脑勺上把他的头压下来，迪达拉一时没有防备，脸就砸在阿飞耳旁的地板上。  
他正忙着爬起，一抹柔软干燥的触感熨烫在颧骨上。迪达拉愣住。  
他反抗的认真，房间里响起拳头砸在物体上的闷响和物体撞击的声音以及衣物被撕裂的“刺啦”声，两人的位置还是被颠倒。迪达拉两只手腕被按在耳朵旁边，手背下是自己柔软的发丝，阿飞凑过来吻他，嘴唇被狠狠吸吮，撕咬，他尝到一点甜腥味。而后被撬开牙关，滑溜的舌头沿着齿列一路探向更深的地方，迪达拉有些不适，就撇开头结束这一吻。  
“你别……唔嗯！”那唇舌追上来，把迪达拉的拒绝堵在喉咙里，又去舔他敏感的上颚，他被异样感觉惊得一颤，还没来得及合上牙关就感觉唇上又是一痛，更多的甜腥味道蔓延在口腔里。迪达拉不甘心，也去咬阿飞，顿时就有鲜红色彩顺着两人相触的唇间滑下，咬破他嘴唇的人这会儿又讨好一般把那些混在一起的血液悉数纳进嘴里，他觉得阿飞不是在跟他接吻，更像是要将自己生吞活剥——撕裂皮肉，咬断骨头，痛饮鲜血，他的肉体会在阿飞的胃里重聚。  
阿飞终于放过他满是伤痕的嘴唇，去亲他的脸颊，蹭过鼻尖、眉毛，就连睫毛都被舔得湿漉漉的。嘴唇沿着耳廓一路向下，等到达颈项已经不能算是亲吻了，尖利牙齿啃咬着皮肤，好几次迪达拉都疼得骂人，阿飞才用舌头缓缓舔过渗血的牙印。  
“你这个混蛋不要总是随心所欲！”迪达拉低声嘶吼，声音透着喑哑。阿飞从他颈间抬头，眼睛对上燃着蓝焰的眸子。  
这双眼睛总是这么神采奕奕，仿佛永远不会黯淡一般，或燃起愤怒火焰，或闪烁欢腾星光，就算仅仅只是直视过来，蔚蓝眼眸也隐隐藏着流动波光。  
“——。”阿飞并未意识到自己说了什么，他仿佛从刚才开始就呈现出一种灵魂出窍的姿态，身体趋于本能在做着什么说些什么，而灵魂冷眼旁观这一出默剧。  
迪达拉蓦然瞠大眼睛，一副不可置信模样，脸上愤怒添上其他色彩。而后他紧咬唇瓣，也不管上面已经伤痕累累，眼帘半垂，眉头拧在一起仿佛在做什么慎重的考量。  
“你放开我。嗯。”他对阿飞说。  
阿飞沉默片刻，手上力道缓缓放松，迪达拉顺势抽出手腕，不过不是推开身上的人，而是伸长手臂勾住阿飞的脖子，把人拉得低下头来，血色唇瓣印上对方同样滴着猩红液体的嘴唇。  
又一次，尝到血液甜腥的味道。  
蛰伏已久的游蛇终于从阴暗角落窜出，捕获窥视已久胆大又不怕死的猎物。柔软身躯紧紧缠绕，尖利毒牙刺入皮肉，注入致命毒液，那猎物抽搐两下就没了动静，似乎根本没感觉到痛苦。  
屋子里暗沉的不像话，阿飞不知什么时候摘了面具，背靠在墙上，不过迪达拉还是看不清他的模样，只能依稀瞧见模糊的轮廓。他摸到对方右边脸颊凹凸不平的触感，心底有些惊诧，想来这应该就是对方总带着面具的原因，他在那边脸颊留下怜惜的一吻。不过对方好像并不在意，还因他的分神，不满似地掐了一把箍在掌中的腰。  
迪达拉顿时为之前的冲动稍微感到后悔，只因为现在的姿态实在让他羞耻难当。  
两条腿骑跨在这人腹间，大腿内侧的皮肤因为身下人的律动缓缓磨蹭着融在一起的肉与骨，蹭得那片皮肤发热发烫。而埋入体内挺拔的那一根，更是让他羞愤欲死，隐秘的快意被体内不停歇的物件带出，沿着尾骨脊椎爬上脑际又散发到每一寸血肉里，似乎身上随便那一块皮肤只要被轻轻一碰，就能激起欲望的回响。  
“啊嗯……”被压在喉间的甜软轻吟因一串紧密的震荡起伏倾匣而出，然后就再也收不住了。  
迪达拉闷哼着软下身子，抵上阿飞的额头，垂落下来的发丝搔着他的脸颊和鼻尖，有些痒，微弱的香气也被带进鼻腔。他忍不住埋首在迪达拉的发间，仔细嗅闻，像是什么花的香味，十分寡淡又非常宜人。  
胸膛里荡起一股让人心口发烫的情怀，那情怀好像在他心中存在已久，但此刻越发汹涌，将他的心填满，溢出。阿飞无法分辨，只得掐着这人软下去的腰肢向上猛顶，换来两声带着叫的惊喘，煞是悦耳，让他忍不住又加重几分力气。  
“前辈，迪达拉前辈……”他轻声呢喃，一刻不停地吐出这个称呼、这个名字，把声音送进对方耳里、心里、刻入灵魂。  
耳边回响着阿飞沙哑暗沉的声音，就像一个缓慢烙印下来的魔咒，紧紧箍住他的灵魂。迪达拉在魔咒与一连串时重时轻的激流里，缓慢地被推上顶峰，原本垂在阿飞面门之上的头颅顷刻间仰起，颈项被拉成一条脆弱的弧线，又衰败般跌回原位，嘴里吐出炙热气流。阿飞只需稍微抬头就能捕捉到那吐息不匀的唇瓣。  
暂时停顿下来的律动复又震荡起来，被不停研磨进犯的那一处有种说不出的难受和酥麻，他再也撑不住自己，瘫软在对方胸膛上，洒在阿飞身上的液体沾在两人赤裸的皮肤上，透出一股淫糜气息。  
阿飞翻身把人压在身下，握着迪达拉的腿盘上自己腰间，开始毫无保留地挺胯深入，直把人顶得喘出一连串尖叫和骂声，还有混杂在其中不易察觉的告饶，他俯下身在迪达拉布满齿印淤痕的胸膛上又留下一枚新鲜红印。  
也许起先是不经意间讨饶，直到后来迪达拉是真真真切切地在求饶了。声音嘶哑得不像话，脸上隐约有残留的泪痕，眼角、鼻尖蔓开一片绯色，身上几乎没有一处完好的皮肉。腰肢因使不上力气坍塌下去，腿根颤抖，要不是阿飞两条手臂缠在他腰间支撑估计已经软到下去了。  
后颈泛起轻微疼痛，迪达拉扯着沙哑的声音，绵软无力地说：“别来了……我都快要被你弄死了。嗯……”  
而后换来身后沉重撞击。  
真的要看不见明天的太阳了。嗯。  
  
等那倾巢而出的欲望终于平息，已经是天翻鱼肚白，迪达拉早就熬不住累和困昏睡过去。阿飞看着睡得有些安逸的人，他见过与之相似的睡颜——迪达拉家中，因为那是让他感到安全舒适的地方，而现在……  
阿飞陡然生出一丝悔意。毫无由来的悔意如庞大且沉重的山脉一般压垮他的脊梁。  
不应该这么放纵……  
但是，反正这人马上就要……  
放纵一次又如何呢？  
他捡起面具，严严实实地盖在脸上，隐去两边不相称的脸，连带着之前心中升起的异样情怀也一并隐去。  
  
迪达拉醒来时已是深夜，身上倒没留下黏稠的感觉，稍微动作也没不适的地方，那还得感谢他是个身强体壮的忍者，不过就算如此，也被……  
回想起最后自己狼狈的模样，迪达拉简直想失忆。  
阿飞似乎察觉到他醒来，从迪达拉没注意到的角落里走出来，问他：“前辈饿吗？”  
又是那搞怪的声调，迪达拉脸上表情愣住片刻，眉头微蹙，心头升起轻微的不适与不协调。  
他以为……  
“有一点。嗯。”他缓缓地答，压下心中怪异感受。  
阿飞出去了一会儿，回来的时候已经端着热腾腾的食物，迪达拉被食物的香气勾得肚子咕咕直叫，也懒得再去计较别的，只想先填饱空荡荡的胃。  
吃饭期间，迪达拉感觉二人气氛似乎又恢复到从前，阿飞时不时嘴欠惹他生气，这让他更是放下之前的感受，不由自主地裂开嘴笑。  
他大概找到答案了，角都和飞段两人之间蔓延出来的奇异氛围，让他为之探索的，奇妙的牵绊。  
迪达拉隐约察觉到，答案应该就是眼前这个人了吧？  
  
双翼鸟飞在高空，迪达拉闭上右眼，用微型望远镜搜索着目标的身影，没费多少工夫就找到宇智波佐助。  
虽然对方拥有让自己曾经败北的写轮眼，但是迪达拉还是有自信能打败这个年幼一些的宇智波。  
当他从空中落下，引爆困住宇智波佐助的迦楼罗时，他已经开始寻找阿飞的身影，按照平常的惯例，阿飞应该已经坐在或站在某处，用那不知是夸赞还是调侃的声音说，不愧是迪达拉前辈！  
但他环顾四周也没看见那带着橘色面具的身影，心底升起隐隐失落之感。从高空摔到地上让他全身骨头都蔓开疼痛，但随之而来的打败宇智波佐助的狂喜将他淹没。  
“赢了！我的艺术胜利了！”  
迪达拉忍不住仰天狂笑，只是下一瞬从幻术中苏醒的场面让他惊诧万分，万万没想到宇智波佐助湮灭的场景又是另一个幻术。  
腿在落下的时候折断了，站不起来，但对方似乎也是精疲力尽，查克拉消耗殆尽。  
“我赢了，我还有起爆黏土……”  
迪达拉的眼睛再次在树林间搜索，不知为何，他现在急切的想要见到那带着橘色面具的搭档，令他失望的是，还是没能找到那熟悉的身影，但是下一刻他就瞧见了——宇智波佐助从容不迫地、轻视着他的艺术的眼神。  
他瞬间被卷入愤怒的旋涡中心，宇智波佐助轻蔑的语气，仿佛在他眼中自己的艺术只是小孩的杂耍一般，毫不起眼，不值一提。  
迪达拉怒不可遏地扯下身上的衣服，露出胸前被封印的嘴，对那傲慢自大的宇智波说：“这是我的终极艺术，接下来我就要自爆了。”  
宇智波一成不变的傲慢终于碎裂，演变成显而易见惊讶，迪达拉心中腾起一股强烈的快慰之感，将起爆黏土喂进胸前的嘴。  
“通过死亡我将成为艺术本身，在这片土地上留下至今唯有的伤痕，然后我的艺术也会受到至今唯有的称赞！”  
他看到宇智波渐渐瞠大的眼睛，被一股前所未有的畅快包裹，但与之同时另一股一直在心中弥漫的情感也随之扩散。  
“感受恐惧吧！”  
阿飞，那家伙到底哪儿去了呢？  
“为我惊叹吧！”  
不过他不在也好，免得被我的自爆……  
“体会绝望吧！”  
但如果阿飞在的话，我大概不会这么轻易地，  
“哭喊求救吧！”  
舍弃生命吧？  
“我的艺术是……爆炸！”  
我还想跟阿飞做更久的搭档呢，如果他来的话，我就……  
迪达拉的身体浓缩成一颗黑色的核，他最后一次搜寻那独一无二的、总是叫着自己前辈的“后辈”，期望在最后一刻回头，但他眼前除了好像终于体会到恐惧的宇智波佐助之外，谁都没有。  
心中被不断涌入的失落海潮填满。  
迪达拉突然不清楚这一次是谁丢下了谁，是他丢下了阿飞，还是阿飞遗忘了他呢？  
“喝！”  
又是分道扬镳吗？  
果然只有艺术才能与我并肩而行啊。  
对不起啦，阿飞……  
  
迪达拉要自爆了。  
宇智波带土平静地想着，发动写轮眼，顷刻间伫立在只有他一人、黑恫恫的神威空间里。  
远方是无尽头的黑，唯有周身一片能看清一点景象，带土抬起的脚继而又放下，他突然有点不清楚前行的方向是哪里。随后他漫无目的地行走在这片幽暗里，突然脚下不知踩到什么物体，发出“咔哒”一声响，他低头垂眸，看见曾经被自己一时兴起拿走的黏土人偶，其中一个已经被他踩烂，破碎的黏土洒在地上，让人想不起原来的模样，只是在那一片碎土中还留有原主人的一张字条，白底黑字——“白痴”。  
带土没由来地发出一声轻笑。他捡起另一个端详，不知多少年岁的“迪达拉”脸上扬着不羁的笑，是一副意气风发的少年模样。  
等他出去迪达拉估计连灰都不剩了吧。  
带土感觉自己好像又回到那个湿淋淋的雨天，孤坐在酒馆外的长凳上，雨水浇在他的发上、脸上、身上，渗进衣服里，淌进心里，冰冷黏稠的寒意将他包裹。  
撑伞的少年不会再来了。  
  
没有琳存在的世界，怎么样都无所谓。  
我的时间早就停滞了啊。  
  
  
四、消逝的海市蜃楼  
  
宇智波带土没想到还能再见到迪达拉，曾经鲜活的少年躺在冰冷的木棺里，温热柔软的皮肤上布满龟裂的痕迹，落下星碎的眼睛也不在璀璨，是死寂的黑。  
带土并不打算与他搭话，他沉默无声地伫立在一旁。看着迪达拉略带兴奋地跟蝎拌嘴，就算是不再明亮的眼睛里也透露着显而易见的雀跃，他似乎并没留意到这个带着面具酷似阿飞的男人。  
还是蝎提起，迪达拉这才把视线投向带土，他好像并不意外这个总是叫他“前辈”的男人没有死的事情。  
迪达拉什么都没对带土说。  
就像那时带土明知道迪达拉跟佐助战斗会死而什么都没说一样，因为那些都是他计划中的一环。  
那秽土的迪达拉为什么又如此冷漠呢？  
带土有些想不通。  
秽土转生的人被操控着加入这次战争，迪达像个真正的傀儡一般，安静地听从兜安排作战计划。  
莫名其妙的不甘找上带土，他死死盯着迪达拉龟裂的脸庞，像是要用视线把那张脸烧穿一般。但还是没能引来迪达拉半分关注。  
等到迪达拉要被带上前线时才用那双不再明亮、暗沉的眼眸轻飘飘地看向带土，带土无法分辨出里面的含义，只觉得那眼睛溢出的情绪压得他喘不过气。  
他想错开视线的链接，但又有种模糊的愿望涌上心头——希望这一刻永永远远不要结束，一眼万年也未尝不可。那愿望强烈到能压下心中另一股执念。  
是迪达拉率先收回目光，跳上双翼鸟飞走了。  
这次真的是最后一次见面了呢。  
  
弥留之际，带土想自己终于可以去见琳，终于……他等了如此之久。  
但心底一直蔓延着一股遗憾的疼痛，压过那曾经渴望到迷失的期待。  
有点不甘心啊，就这样……死了。  
他还没问迪达拉前辈那眼神，  
是什么意思呢……  
宇智波带土的眼睛缓缓失去光彩，不再鲜活。  
  
宇智波带土猛地睁开眼睛，眼里是浓稠的黑，他不清楚现在自己身处何处。彼岸吗？冥冥中有个空灵声音对他说，往前走吧。他毫无道理地听从，然后在这黑暗里前行，一直走一走，一刻不停歇地前进。  
终于在这连时间都没有概念的黑暗里，他看到远方有一处明亮，那明亮的旁边坐着一个身影。  
“De……”  
他下意识张嘴发声，而后又猛然意识到即将脱口的名字，他将那个名字死死吞进喉咙。朝着明亮处飞奔过去。  
棕发少女仍然保持着儿时的模样，大大的深褐色眼眸里装满温柔，脸上扬起起记忆中的微笑。  
“等你好久啦，带土。”  
带土将这个一直藏在记忆深处的女孩儿拥进怀里。  
“你好像不是很开心呢？”琳仰着头看他，温柔的目光好像已经看穿他的灵魂。  
“不是！我非常开心，我终于能……”  
琳在唇间竖起一根指头，带土随着她的动作缓缓闭上嘴巴，女孩拉着他的手，一起坐在那团明亮的篝火边。  
“遇见什么遗憾的事了吗？”琳问他。  
“没……”他嘴上这样答着，心底掠过一个身影。  
“你骗不到我的，”琳凑到他面前，眯起眼睛笑起来，说：“因为我一直看着你呀。一定非常非常非常遗憾吧，没有对他说出口的话，还有他最后眼神。”  
“我，没有……”带土还在固执地反驳。  
“那再去看看吧，我一直看守着你们，并且一直希望你们能幸福呀！”  
琳走到带土面前，露出那种好像即将诀别的微笑，不过这笑容是如此的甜美温柔，带土不忍心拒绝，他被琳轻柔地推了一下，身体向后倒去，穿过脚下的黑暗，跌入一个个画面里。  
原来人死时真的会有走马灯吗。  
  
宇智波带土看着那些曾经经历过的画面，恍如隔世，像是在看另一个人的人生，他已经不会被牵起太大波澜。  
琳死时的画面仍然给他带去一股揪心的痛，不过曾经心中强烈的渴求，似乎已经得到平息，他带着一丝疼痛继续阅览自己的人生。  
就像是电影快进一般，时间线很快来到晓组织的时候，一个身影闯进画面——金色长发散在腰间，穿着青绿色白边浴衣，深色裤子露出半截小退，脚上踩着木屐，望过来的蓝眼睛里洒满熠耀星碎。  
“迪达拉……前辈。”  
带土蓦然瞠大自己的双眼，黑耀的眼眸里全是意气风发的少年，那些有着金发少年的画面好像被无限拉长慢放，一帧一帧地播放，他恨不得将这人的模样镌刻在眼里。  
小小的迪达拉其实很少出现在带土的面前，因为那时候的带土并没有去特意关注过这个晓里面最年幼的少年。  
在那些仅有的画面了，迪达拉几乎也是跟赤砂之蝎形影不离。就算只是看着这些曾经的画面，带土心里也升起一股没由来的嫉妒与不甘。  
如果自己早一点……  
随着时间的推进，越来越多的迪达拉从画面中闪过，最后自己终于成了他的队友，几乎每一秒的画面慢得就像被定格一般。  
举步前行的迪达拉与眼里闪过豁然意味的自己；  
持伞为他挡雨的迪达，了无生气而后被注入新生的自己；  
陷入猛烈情欲的迪达拉，和贪婪渴望的自己；  
…… ……  
“不要死。”带土听到从前的自己对迪达拉说，声音里压着沉甸甸的祈求意味，就算是此刻回顾过往的他也感受到巨大的惊诧，那时他以为自己只是在满足一直潜伏在心中的欲望，结果已经深陷到如此地步了吗？难怪迪达拉会露出那样惊愕的神情。  
明明那时他心心念念的是筹备了漫长岁月的计划，所有的一切都在计划中的一环，包括迪达拉的死亡，而他居然祈求着自己计划中注定要死去的棋子不要死，天大的悖论和笑话。  
就算现在，他也能感受到那份祈求是多么真实与痛苦，因为如今的自己也是这样祈求着的。  
迪达拉前辈不要死，就好了。  
是你让他去送死的，不是吗？另一个声音凄凉地嚎叫。  
我好像已经知道了，琳。  
已经晚了！那声音发出催肝裂胆般的嘶吼，来自地狱。  
  
画面跳到一个暗沉沉的地方，带土已经不想再去看什么了。  
“只有琳，只有琳才是最重要的。”  
他又听到自己的声音，自己伫立在空荡荡的神威空间里，手里紧握着名为“迪达拉”的黏土人偶。  
“只有琳，只有琳，迪达拉死了也罢，只是一颗棋子……只是一颗棋子而已。琳才是最重要的，没有琳的世界怎么样都无所谓……”  
人为什么要执迷不悟呢？  
他看着不停催眠自己的人，甚至有一丝幸灾乐祸。  
你就是我啊。  
他看着自己，没有嚎哭，也没有哀叫，只是看着不断重复自我暗示催眠的自己，缓慢地吐出二字。  
“活该。”  
  
五、另一个未来  
  
宇智波带土的一生被播放完结。他的身体与意识缓慢地与浓稠的黑融为一体，模糊不堪，飘散开来。  
但是我还是想再见见他啊，  
摸摸他金灿灿的发丝，  
亲吻他亮熠熠的蓝眼睛，  
郑重地向他自我介绍，  
我不叫阿飞，我叫宇智波带土，  
如果他想要我是阿飞，我也愿意一辈子做前辈的阿飞，  
对，  
还要拿下面具，他还没见过我的脸呢，  
还有……  
要回应他的感情，  
陪伴他走完一生。  
……  
带土化为与四周同样的黑，再分不清到底那一片才是宇智波带土，还是说全部的黑暗就是宇智波带土。  
  
带土回过神来才惊觉自己刚才走神了，兜在安排秽土转生的忍者的作战计划。他不自觉地盯着秽土的迪达拉，恍然升起一股怅然若失的遗憾。  
带土几乎用上全身力气才压住这股遗憾，勉强让自己表现得镇定自若。兜安排完后，秽土的忍者们逐一离开洞穴，前往前线。迪达拉也在其中，暗沉的黑色眼眸在离开时轻飘飘地看向他，那里面泄露出浓稠的情绪。  
蓦然有个声音在脑海里嘶吼起来。  
留下他吧！哪怕是现在，哪怕他已经……求你了！  
带土定了定心神，怀疑自己是不是中了幻术，开始驱动周身的查克拉检查。  
不要再让他走了……我不想再，  
那声音撕心裂肺的嚎哭。  
失去他了！  
不知为何，遗憾变得更浓烈了，即将要错过的恐惧笼罩着带土，让他喘不过气来。他无法跟几乎将他吞噬殆尽的庞大恐惧较量，终于迈腿追上去，抓住那个即将带着他灵魂一同离开的人。  
“迪达拉前辈！”  
脑子里叫嚣的声音平复了。但同时带土的心底泛起一阵阵疼痛，他搞不清楚为什么会出现这样的情绪。好像有什么东西早就开始崩坏了，而他一直执迷不悟视而不见，现在才终于察觉一般。  
就像那个雨天带土抬头看见为他撑伞的少年身上泛起的微光，他觉得那么耀眼，却选择用另一种方式抓住那一缕光。不断麻痹催眠自己，明明那时候他想要的是爱而非欲望。  
但是就算是欲望也让他沉迷不已不是吗？  
原来我早就，爱着这个人了。  
秽土转生的人挣开带土的手掌。回头用漆黑的眼睛注视这个面带三勾玉面具，熟悉的男人。  
“干什么？嗯？”  
“我重新介绍一下自己吧。”  
宇智波带土抬手解开后脑勺上固定的布条，又脱去手套，缓缓取下面具，露出面具下面那张不一致的脸庞。  
“我叫宇智波带土，31岁。”  
“Uchiha O……bito、带土。Tobi……3、31岁？！”  
迪达拉惊诧地叫出声，原来这个整天叫他前辈的人，整天装女高中生的人，整天卖萌耍赖的人居然31岁了！迪达拉享年19岁的人生受到了颠覆。  
“以及，最爱的人是——迪达拉。”  
这一次带土没再带上前辈二字，脸上表情、声音无不郑重，一红一紫的眼睛紧盯着迪达拉，眼里是装不下的无限柔情，和沸腾的爱意，仿佛要用写轮眼和轮回眼把眼前人的镌刻进灵魂里。  
不，迪达拉已经在宇智波带土的灵魂里了。  
“我也……不对，谁爱你了！嗯。”  
迪达拉秽土的皮肤不会脸红，但他还是感到有点羞耻，转过头去，避开带土的深情眼眸。  
高大的男人把迪达拉搂紧怀里，摸摸他有些暗淡的发丝，又亲吻他龟裂的皮肤以及暗沉的眼睛，心底泛起海水一般汹涌的懊悔。  
对不起，让你变成现在这幅模样。  
完。  
  
随便看看的小番外。  
第一年，宇智波带土强硬地要求加入大蛇丸和兜关于生命的研究，本来二人是不想同意的，但是带土居然愿意拿写轮眼做交换，条件是让秽土转生的人拥有真实的肉体，不得不说大蛇丸相当心动。  
第三年，宇智波带土终于如愿以偿地拥抱到那会流血、哭泣，会疼痛、饥饿，带有生命的鲜活和柔软温热的身躯，不过大多时候会被迪达拉踢下床。  
往后的几年里，忍界一直有着这样一个流言，第四次忍界大战突然冒出来帮忙消灭斑的那个宇智波好像跟岩隐村的S级叛忍走到一块儿去了。  
你说为什么带土也要消灭自己老祖宗，他都能抱到有灵魂虽然还不是活生生的肉体的人了，干嘛还要去搞那什么无限月读做梦啊！他又不傻。  
  
“迪达拉前辈不要丢下我呀！我要一辈子、不不不，下辈子、下下辈子、永永远远地跟着前辈！！”  
“哼。”  
矮个子的青年一脸不屑地转过头去，在黑发男人看不到的地方裂开嘴角，露出一个丝毫不逊色于太阳的微笑。  
“宇智波带土，我还没原谅你呢。嗯。”  
“迪达拉前辈又伤我的心，呜呜呜。”  
“闭嘴。嗯。”  
“前辈好凶哦，不过我喜欢！”  
  
解释一下结局，琳用自己最后的查克拉，让带土第一次死去的意识，附在了后面那个带土的脑海里，当然只有对迪达拉思念的那一部分，相当于重生吧，不要在意细节，我只是强行HE，如果BE的话到带土与黑融为一体就完了。但是我认定的肯定是HE结局呀，毕竟忍者世界无奇不有嘛，重生算什么。


End file.
